


Rebecca and Brandon

by RedLaces



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLaces/pseuds/RedLaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia organises a study session for the pack (minus Derek). She's currently dating Stiles, Isaac is dating Allison but neither are happy in their current relationships. Isaac shows up early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebecca and Brandon

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I'm posting pretty much everything so...

Lydia poured the corn chips into the bowl, pushing it into the centre of the table hurriedly where it knocked over the jug of water. "Shit" She ran awkwardly to the other side and stood the container up, trying desperately to catch the water before it spilt onto the nine hundred dollar purple rug underneath it. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," She nearly sang out of nerves as she scrambled to grab the paper towels from the mini-bar across the room.

"Great start, Lydia." She mumbled under her breath. "Why don't you upturn the Dorito bowl while you're at it, really round out the ima-" She went to look at the clock on the wall and spotted Isaac Lahey, standing across the room. Slightly to the left she could see the window open, red silk curtains brushing against the dirt in the flower beds.

"You know we have a door? Those are good curtains." She snapped, crossing the room as fast as she could without running. The slamming of the window sill causing both a loud noise and vibrations through her already shaking hands.

"Really?” Isaac slid off his coat and hung it on the back of the door leading into the hallway. “Beacon Hills is sending off a giant bat signal, attracting the entire encyclopaedia of the supernatural, none of which is proving to be entirely friendly, and you're worried about your curtains?" He wasn't angry, didn't seem angry at least. Just arrogant, ignorant and conceited.

Lydia could feel her fingernails growing into her palms.

"They're not mine, they're my mom's." Her words seeped like acid through her gritted teeth. She picked up the jug again walking to the sink. "She'll kill whoever even stains them, and without explaining to her that a human wolf hybrid was too good for her door, the blame will fall to me."

Uncomfortable standing in the middle of the room, Isaac settled for leaning on one of the pretty leather chairs surrounding her round table. "You didn’t answer the question. Why are you doing any of this?" He gestured grandly to the entire room. "The study group, the extra credit assignments."  He cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowing. "What's the motive? The objective?"

Lydia chuckled. "Where's your partner, Bad Cop?" She turned the tap off, walking back to the table. Isaac leaned in, clearly intrigued at her dancing around the subject. "C'mon, why? Six months ago you wouldn’t even invite half of us to your 100-guest birthday party and now we’re, what, study buddies?" That had come out harsher than expected.But he was right, it was weird.

Setting the glass down, she took a moment to pick her next words. "Until the event in which world stops, we shall act as if it intends to spin on."

Isaac raised his eyebrows. "Nick Fury? I didn't peg you for a Marvel girl."

She shook her head. "I'm not, but my cousin Joe is. He's eight. I babysit him most Thursday nights, and it's as if, not only does he not own more than one disc, but it's super glued in the player. I had to pick up something, and I gotta admit, the guy has some wise words."

Isaac nodded. "True, but I've always been a Captain America guy."

Lydia pulled out a seat, grabbing a chip as she tucked her chair in. "Really? Would have pegged you for more of a Hawkeye fan.  You know, considering how well you and Allison are working out." Gun to her head, she would have swore against it, but she thought she saw a flinch in his alive features, a slight tilt of his  smile, a sag in his shoulders.She smirked, placing another chip delicately in her mouth and crunching it loudly.

"Would have picked you for a Hulk girl. Considering you and Stiles."

"Yeah, well, no." She couldn’t think of a snarky remark that wouldn’t offend someone.

"It's amazing how inaccurate superficial guesses can be, huh?" He imitated her dramatic chip eating.

She nodded. "I agree."

They sat like that for a while longer than necessary, eyes locked. Lydia noticed his smile. He had a nice smile. On the surface, great teeth, soft lips, al' round ten. But it was the way it seemed almost quiet, truly an honest expression of happiness that didn't feel the need to be acknowledged, that was what she liked.

Realising what she was doing, Lydia jumped like she'd been electrocuted. Repeating the gesture, Isaac immediately crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at the table. The banshee slid out her chair, wincing at the screeching noise that followed.

"So, the book? What did you think of it?" She said quickly, running to the bar to, make dip! Yes, that's what she'd do.

"Uh, it wasn't bad. Well written, I just didn't like the storyline." He searched for something else to say. "The main character seemed real, though. What did you think?"

She pulled avocadoes from the fridge, placing them on the chopping board. "Yeah, the way she’s handling everything, trying to take everyone else’s pain. Like,” She washed her hands, telling herself that the cold water was what was making them shake.

“Like how Atlas held up the sky.” Isaac supplied.

She smiled faintly. “the Avengers and Greek Mythology. The nerd is strong in this one.”

“Said with a Star Wars reference. Don’t deny it, you’re one of us.”

She looked up and gave him the death glare, the metres of space not affecting it’s potency. “Tell anyone and I’ll do worse than kill you.”

Despite the glare, he smiled again. God, that stupid thing was infectious. She hoped she’d looked back down before he could see. “

With Brandon going through the death of his wife, it seems obvious to us, as the audience, that what they feel for each other isn't love, isn't real. But for her." She paused. "For her I guess it's just nice to be needed. She's sick of being the dead weight. Being able to provide for someone else." Pulling the stone from the meat, she pulled the bin open with her foot and tossed it in. "What she can't see yet is that it's costing her, and Brandon too. She'll start to feel like less of a person, and more of a handle. Something for Brandon to cling to as his ground falls apart beneath him. It isn't a real relationship, it's not healthy. It's not Brandon's fault, of course, he's been through so much, and he's not trying to hurt her. But once he's strong enough to stand on his own, he won't need her anymore. She isn't being needed, she's being used. Once she can see that, once she's strong enough, Rebecca can stand up to Brandon. Leave him. Once he's out of the picture, she can focus on moving on, focus on her own life. Not being a crutch for someone else's."

Lydia focused on carefully peeling the skin from the green flesh, the sound of another chair squeaking going unnoticed.

"She can find happiness-" She felt a someone behind her.

Slowly, she turned around. Isaac stood, his face so close to hers she could see every detail of his face. She wanted to trace every millimetre of it into the stars so that even 70 years from then, when her mind had dissolved into ash and she could barely remember the date, she could look up to the heavens and know that feeling again.

"For herself." The words were barely a whisper.  His hands drifted to her waist, hers unmoving. Her eyes fluttered closed, her head tilting slowly, ready to meet his.

The door slammed, and they fell apart quickly. His hands moved to his pockets, she turned back around.

"Glasses are top left shelf." She called, fixating on the avocado. The stupid, stupid avocado.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late, Stiles lost his keys, took twenty minutes to find them in his back pocket." Allison's voice was more than edged with irritation. It was gone quickly as she skipped quickly to Isaac's side.

"Hey babe," She pecked him on the lips. "You guys been waiting long?"

They spoke simultaneously.

"Nope."

"Just got here."

"Great!" She smiled, sliding her bag off her shoulder and taking a seat at the table. "So, where do we start?"

 

 


End file.
